countrycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Marayaw
Marayaw, officially the Estado Soverano de Marayaw, formerly known as the Philippines, is a nation in the Far East. The capital city and the most populous city is Maynilà. History Colonial Era In 1521, Fernando Magallanes began colonization of the original Philippine islands in the name of Spain, but was killed by the forces of Datu Lapu-Lapu. Several other voyages went to the Philippines, including the Villalobos mission which named the islands Felipenas after King Philip II in 1543. In 1565, Miguel De Legazpi both established colonies in Sugbu and Maynila, after defeating the natives setting up the colony which would last for three centuries. As the Spanish colonized the country, they converted the natives to Catholicism and transformed Maynila into a trans-Pacific trading hub merging East and West. Between 1565 and 1896, nearly a hundred localized revolts and revolutions took place, most notably the Silang Revolt in Ylocos, the Dagohoy Revolt in Bo-ol. Novales Era In 1823, Andrés Novales, along with his brother Mariano organized a rebellion within Maynila. Novales, discontent with the way the Spanish colonial government treated the criollos and principalia, found sympathy with Conde Luis Rodriguez Varela, Conde Filipino. Varela organized the Palmero, Azcarraga, Rocha families into forming the Liga Autonomista Filipina, which aimed for Filipino representation in the Madrid government. However, when soldiers were exiled to faraway Mindanaw due to dissent, the LAF joined forces with the Novales siblings to begin the revolt. On June 1, Andres Novales, Ambrosio Ruiz and members of the Brigada Colonial numbering to a thousand took control of the Intramuros, with Mariano keeping the gates of Fort Santiago open to aid the invasion. Juan Antonio Martinez and Mariano Fernandez de Folgueras, both instigators of the maltreatment of the creoles ''and replacement with ''Peninsulares, were executed later that day when Manila fell. The next day, the Junta Provisional, made up of 20 consultative influential members of Philippine society declared Novales the Caudillo of the Philippines. After quelling loyalist uprisings in Pampanga and Bulacan, the remaining Spanish forces in Sugbu, Mindoro, and Mindanaw surrendered themselves. Independence was declared on June 12 by Mariano Novales, now the Captain-General of the Army. The triumvirate convened a Constitutional Assembly on June 23, headed by Pedro Perez de Tagle, Philippine representative to the Spanish Congress of 1812. 139 members representing 40 provinces met in the Ayuntamiento building to draft the political basis of the new country. The same members too would form the first Congress of the Philippine Islands. The following year came the ratification of the Constitution, which allowed freedom of expression, universal male suffrage, and a system of government similar to the United Kingdom and Republican Spain. It was ratified by plebiscite, along with the first democratic election, which was a victory for the Partido Liberal. Andres Novales remained figurehead President of the Philippines, while Varela became Premier. Varela pushed for the establishment of public education and land reform across the islands of Luzon, Cebu, and Negros. While both measures proved unpopular to many of the members of Congress, it both passed through, by force of many Liberals in government. During this time the Colegio de Artes y Ciencias, Academia Militar y Naval de Maynila, and the Institutional Educational Nacional de Filipinas (later known as the University of the Marayaw) were established, along with numerous high schools in the towns of Tacloban, Vigan, Cebu and Zambonga. The first income tax system in Asia was also established, although not fully implemented until after the first official census. By this time, Premier Varela fell sick due to tuberculosis and decided not to stand in the 1828 elections. The Liberal party, losing the support of its main personality with no replacement was decimated by the increasing power of the Conservative Party led by the elements of Mariano Novales and naturalized Castillian Manuel Ricafort and Jose Maria Regidor. Under the rule of the Conservatives, investors and capitalists were welcomed to build factories in Manila, as well as trade. Malayanismo ''Era By 1833, the Conservative Party had a monopolistic hold over the entire political landscape. A radical faction of the party that eventually became the Traditionalists advocated for the establishment of ''the Greater Philippines, known as Malayanismo. The ideology included the unification of the Pacific Islands under the only free representative of the Malayan population, educated by Occidental wisdom: the Philippines. In 1835, by vote of the 3rd Congress, a 6,000 strong force of colonially trained infantry led by Jose Aguinaldo regained control of the Marianas Islands, the Caroline Islands and invaded Polynesia. The Philippine Pacific Islands set their capital on the island of Oahu. Following that, in 1841, Premier Novales ordered the invasion of the Sultunate of Johore on the Malayan Peninsula to "consolidate the populace and economic welfare of the Malayan people." On May 24, troops of General Deodato Diwa numbering 10,000 landed in Johor Bahru along with the frigates of Liberacion and Legazpi and the man o' war Bansa. The following day, the Sultan's Guard were decimated by the Brigada Malaya in the first battle. The troops retreated and attacked again the next week, but were outright destroyed by the Brigade, killing the Sultan with them. In 1845, with the same intention, the Sultanate of Brunei was invaded and fell in one week after the death of Sultan Bolkiah in the Battle of Bandar Brunei. British and Dutch interests were unable to intervene due to massive support of the invasions by locals and Filipinos, already powerful within the Asian trading framework. However, at the same time of the invasions, the government pushed for scientific, philosophical, and cultural reformation with the importation of technology and research from Western countries. Literacy rates increased as education became more accessible. Republican Era As the Treaty of Paris was being drawn up, Private William Grayson fired shots at revolutionary soldiers sparking the Filipino-American War, which would last for a year. By this time, the signing of the treaty was thwarted by Felipe Agonicillo and a pro-Filipino detachment which travelled to Paris. In 1901, the Treaty of Paris was made trilateral, granting all of the Spanish possessions in the East to the Philippines and in the west to the United States. The second round of the Treaty established a Treaty of Amity between the Philippine Republic and the United States, similar to the treaty with Japan, including residency and open trade. Immediately following the Treaty of Paris, the Philippine government and the Sultanate of Sulu reached an agreement of a confederation, with the Sultanate having autonomy in exchange of defense and economic aid. In 1905, General Antonio Luna usurped government from then-President Aguinaldo, because of the growing quashing of dissent and pro-Americanism that was exhibited by him and his Cabinet. The National Assembly was then reassembled in Balintawak and elected Luna as the President of the Republic. The period that followed was considered as a Golden Age in the country for the immediate growth in the economy and culture of the country, followed by the social and economic stability by Presidents Sumulong and Bonifacio. This lasted until 1928 when the stock market crash in United States plunged the economy, followed by the impeachment of President Legarda for corruption and plunder. In 1934, then President Manuel Quezon (Nacionalista) initiated New Deal-esque reforms to combat the Depression, but was seen as inadequate to solve the problems of the nation and in 1937, Benigno Ramos of the Sakdalista Movement revolted against Quezon and declared the neo-socialist Philippine State/Estado Pilipino. Neosocialist Era Operating similar to Fascist Italy and the USSR, Ramos declared a state of "national self-sufficiency and development" which established a one-party state, a corporatist economy and the establishment of the infamous Mata-Lawin secret police. Establishing close diplomatic ties with the already-powerful Nihonese Empire, the Philippine State reforms, though some see as draconian, have helped bring the economy of the nation back to a relatively better level. Interestingly, this revolt divided the Communist Party at the time, between the anti-revisionist camp of Evangelista and Abad Santos, and the neo-socialist camp led by Antonio Plata and Antonio Paguia. Most of the party cadre collaborated with the State, while the Marxist wing was persecuted for being anti-Pilipino. This caused the State itself not to discredit communism, unlike other fascist states in Europe, but embrace a "national communism", since the aims of both the Sakdalista and other socialist groups were alike. During the Second World War, the country stayed neutral, though joined discussions with the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Ramos was killed in a car accident in 1940 and was replaced through vote of the Assembly by Hilario del Prado, a progressive modernist. In 1941, when Japan attacked Pearl Harbor, del Prado insisted that the country remain neutral saying that "we have no incentive in attacking the United States, unless we want to lose a million men". This statement chilled relations with Japan. In 1943, Filipino intelligence intercepted a plan for Japan to invade the Philippines. In what is called the Tojo Telegram, plans to cripple key cities such as Luna de Norte (or Baguio), Maynila and Ilo-Ilo were outlined. The Philippines issued an ultimatum against Japan to explain or risk war. In January 12, 1944 the Philippines joined the Allied Powers and declared war on Japan. This allowed the United States and Filipino forces to launch offensives on the Japanese homeland, as well as the Malayan islands, culminating with the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in 1945 and the capitulation of the Empire. In 1947, the Philippines claimed the Ryukyu, Nanpo, Micronesian and Marshall Islands, as well as the southern half of Formosa. Recognized too, was the claim of the Autonomous Sultanate of Sulu over Sabah in Borneo and of the State over Northern Sulawesi and Northern Maluku Modern Era Del Prado stayed on to become Chancellor until 1951. During this time, a post-war economic boom happened, caused by the development built during the war being oriented towards civilian economics and infrastructure building. By this time, Del Prado loosened the party system and reformed government. The Partido Nuevasocialismo (PBU), formerly the Sakdalista movement, now shared the elections with the Partido Liberal ''(PL), ''Partido Republicano ''(PB), Partido Marxismo Revolutionista (PMngH), and the ''Partido Konfederasyones ''(PC). Del Prado stepped down for the 1952 elections which elected Jose P. Laurel (PBU) as Chancellor and Carlos P. Romulo (PL) as President of the Council of State. In the 1957 elections, Vinzons was elected Chancellor. In this time, the Philippines began to reach its economic peak as it was the first Asian economy, with a GDP equal to that of Italy, especially after Vinzons enacted economic reforms and finally pacified Mindanao, which was originally plagued with Marxist rebels. His regime only lasted one term when he died of cardiac arrest in 1960 and his appointed President of the Council of State Carlos P. Romulo (PL) took to power, continuing Vinzons work. He stated he will not run for the presidency in 1962. In 1962, Ferdinand Marcos Sr. (PB) was elected Chancellor and immediately began the ''Bagong Lipunan/Nuevo Sosiyedad ''reforms which brought the country into center stage. Part of this was the ''Green Revolution/Revolusiyon Berde, ''which aimed to make the country more environmentally stable, the ''Bagong Kalinangan/Nuevo Kultura ''project, which aimed to orient the Filipino arts and education towards the future. The National Assembly also voted that the country change its name from Philippines to ''Mahardika, because the Philippines was a name given by a conquering race. Most of the reforms were successful, including the 1968 Olympic Games. However, his moves to create the Greater Mahardika with Indonesia and Malaysia, by invasion, proved to be divisive, causing the First Quarter Rallies in 1970 and caused divisions in the army, culminating in the coup d'etat in 1975, putting Gregorio Honasan into power ad interim. After the interim ''rule lasting three years, JuaYn Ponce Enrile (Partido Kabalikat) was elected by the National Assembly. His rule lasted for a five-year term, marking the final return of stability which rocked the country and the region. Elected in 1979 was Benigno Aquino Jr. (Repormadong Bagong Ulnungkuro), who was the son of a former Vice-Chancellor. Aquino opened relations with the Soviet Union and China after the Marcos era and began reforming the government. He also consolidated the country's space exploration by allowing Sgt. Jose Enriquez Valderama to be a part of the ''Interkosmos ''program in 1980, as well as launching the country's first ICBM, the ''Tala MK. III. In 1984, on the day he was to leave office, he signed a bill renaming the country once more to Marayaw, from Mahardika, which means "great or victorious" Mario Tresmarias (KAB) became the next President-General, presiding over the liberalization of the economy and the strengthening of the pro-Western line in foreign policy. He also legalized divorce and cohabitation in the country, and was considered a libertarian. Issues over the state-run companies of Maryala and Maryadag, however, caused the Assembly to dislodge him over accusations of plunder, replacing him with independent Miriam Santiago in 1988. Although her term was only one-year long, it was characterized with the re-stabilization of country, allowing for her successful campaign for the Presidency under the Democratic Socialist ''Movement.''She brought in plans to reform the government post-Enrile and was considered the Mother of Modern Marayaw. ~~ "''Supporta gloriam sanctitatemque" ''(Latin motto) ''"Defende conel gloria y santidad" ''(Marayawan motto) ''"Pasulungin ang puri't kabanalan" ''(Tagalog motto) Category:Asia